


Day 3: Endless possibilities

by Ithil7



Series: StuckyWeek 2 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Dreams, M/M, Memories, Time Rewinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7
Summary: To Steve and Bucky comes (or rather he is pushed into their arms) an unexpected guestA short form written as part of a theme week dedicated to Steve and Bucky of the MCU.Link: http://fcstevebucky.tumblr.com/post/173192484467/stuckyweek2Thank for translating to my precious Satan





	Day 3: Endless possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dzień 3: Możliwości są nieograniczone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562624) by [Ithil7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7). 



-Hey, listen I have a friend in need of a place to crash and I suspect that Stark might hate him- said Thor, as an opening to their very first phone conversation in history. Steve was in the kitchen, in the process of cutting up lemons for a lemonade, wondering what kind of move he and Bucky should see that evening. He was hesitating between something actually prewar or totally modern, but deep down he knew that if Bucky didn't protest they were going to see one of those new "pretending to be silent" movies. Next to him sat Bucky, leaning on the wall like a rag doll, catching up on the sleep he didn't get last night, sitting in the darkness on high alert, listening for incoming enemies instead. Bucky still dealt with nightmares caused by years of captivity and torture, and even though Steve was acutely aware that time couldn't be reversed, they both stubbornly tried to, at least subdue the brutal truth. Concern for that precious sleep was what had made Steve pick up the phone immediately, without looking at the caller ID.  
-Hi, Thor. Who's this friend of yours? Asgardian?  
-No, he's from Earth. Some kind of doctor or what not. Plucky guy, funny talker. Could you take him in for a day or two?  
-Of course-Captain never abandoned a friend in need, even if it got in the way of his plans.  
-He's going to be at your place in a minute then-and with that, Thor disconnected the call before Cap could ask anything more- the very same second a golden multidimensional portal appeared.

Doctor Stephen Strange turned out to be a pleasant and undemanding guest, stuck in New Jork because of some business matters. They had a dinner together and were supposed to be watching a movie but in the end, the conversation turned out to be way more engaging and so the movie turned into a background noise. Strange was fascinated with their shared history while Steve and Bucky reveled in an opportunity to relive their adventures and small charms of life on the frontline. Steve observed Bucky with fondness, seeing him laughing and relaxed, recalling situations Steve wasn't a part of.   
The three of them burst into laughter time after time.  
-And then!-Bucky continued, trying to suppress his glee-Ron says  
-"It's not gonna fit in that way, pal!"-Steve and Bucky finished in unison. Strange laughed so hard he knocked over a glass of lemonade.  
-How clumsy of me!-he exclaimed looking at the wet stain seeping into the carpet-Let me just...-he waved his hand.   
Like on a slow-motion movie, Steve and Bucky saw the lemonade un-leaking from the rug, hopping back into the glass already on its way to its original spot on the table. Stephen put down his hand and the glass wobbled lightly, then stilled. There was no trace of lemonade on the carpet but that was the last thing on Steves mind right now.He was staring at his guest like a man who has just realized, that sometimes, time actually can be reversed.


End file.
